


Insanity Mind.

by HorrorQueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorrorQueen/pseuds/HorrorQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sigo sin saber que etiquetas utilizar en estos trabajos tan extraños, espero que me ayudéis un poco.</p><p>Aquí tienen mi Tumblr para conocer a la persona detrás de estas ideas: http://pelirojen.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Insanity Mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo sin saber que etiquetas utilizar en estos trabajos tan extraños, espero que me ayudéis un poco.
> 
> Aquí tienen mi Tumblr para conocer a la persona detrás de estas ideas: http://pelirojen.tumblr.com/

\- Mors Dilecti.

\- Sí Stiles, Mors Dilecti ¿sabes su significado?

\- Muerte de un ser…

\- Dilo Stiles, un ser querido. Muerte de un ser querido, vamos Stiles ¡dilo!

\- …

\- Vamos, no pasa nada ¿crees que voy a hacerte algo malo? No, claro que no. No puedo hacerme daño a mí mismo. No llores Stiles ¿qué diría mamá si nos viera llorar? No le gustaría y se pondría triste. Así me gusta, buen chico. Entonces, a lo que íbamos, Mors Dilecti ¿eh? Veamos ¿Quién será esa persona? John, Scott, Lydia o quizá Derek. ¿Sabes lo mejor de todo? Puede que nosotros seamos sus propios verdugos ¿no te gustaría eso? Habla Stiles, dime.

\- No, yo no soy como tú.

\- ¿No? Creo que te equivocas, tú eres yo, solo que yo soy la parte oscura que hay dentro de ti. Entonces dime ¿Cómo quieres que mueran? Quizás papá se pegue un tiro después de beberse todo el whisky y lamentarse por su hijo. Scott asesinado por Allison, puede que con una bala de acónito. Lydia en cambio, se pondrá su mejor vestido, maquillará y morirá por una sobredosis de pastillas, dejando un bonito y joven cadáver. Y para el final, lo mejor ¿quieres quemar vivo a Derek? Sí, como pasó con el resto de su familia. 

\- Basta, no soy como tú. No soy un monstruo, solo soy un ser humano. ¡Una buena persona!

\- Por Dios Stiles ¿no se cansa la gente de escucharte hablar? Quizá debería coserte esos rosados y pecaminosos labios tuyos.


End file.
